Ninguna eternidad como la mía
by Danaenerys Hearthofstone
Summary: 1961: Edward Cullen, un desempleado historiador, acude a una entrevista de trabajo al centro más antiguo de la ciudad. La señora Consuelo viuda del general francés Favré, le pide que antes de morir, termine las memorias de su difunto esposo. Edward está poco convencido de aceptar el trabajo, pero su opinión cambia cuando conoce a la hermosa sobrina de la anciana: Isabella.
_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Este fic participa del Reto "Especies al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

Especie: vampiro

Es un honor para mí decirles (esperando que no haya ningún problema) que ésta obra es propiedad de mi compatriota mexicano, el señor Carlos fuentes, inspirada en uno de mis libros favoritos llamado "Aura", el cual les recomiendo ampliamente. Yo adapté a ésta historia y cambié algunos argumentos y los personajes, los cuales son propiedad de la señora Meyer.

Número de palabras: 7025.

 **Espero que les guste y si no llego a ganar o al menos quedar entre los primeros lugares, espero que sea de su agrado, invitándolos a leer la obra original.**

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _ **Ninguna eternidad como la mía.**_

 _ **x.x.x**_

 _ **1961**_

Bastaba con que me dijeran que después de mi desempleo fortuito no iba a poder seguir adelante. Yo, era joven. Relativamente joven. A mis veintinueve años de edad había sido catedrático auxiliar de una universidad privada que había sufrido una baja considerable de alumnos y que por dicha razón, el recorte de personal fue inminente. Estaba despedido y endeudado. Contaba apenas con veinte dólares en el bolsillo, mismos que debía administrar perfectamente para poder sobrevivir esa misma semana. Como de costumbre, fui a un cafetín arraigado del viejo centro de la ciudad. Pedí el desayuno más barato y el café más amargo —porque la leche era un lujo que no podía darme— y como cada día, repasaba en silencio la sección de empleos más inmediata en la ciudad.

Ninguno lo suficientemente bien remunerado, ninguno al alcance de mis conocimientos. ¿Qué empleo podía conseguir un escribano experto en lenguas romances? Era periodista también, pero no servía de mucho un empedernido romántico que escribía columnas dominicales, si casi nadie leía el periódico y andaban por ahí viendo el televisor o escuchando la radio.

Leí el periódico una vez más con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que pudiese desempeñar perfectamente y en un fugaz parpadeo, encontré uno de los anuncios más llamativos y jamás leídos en toda mi vida:

 _Se solicita historiador joven. Ordenado._

 _Escrupuloso. Conocedor de la lengua francesa. Conocimiento perfecto, coloquial._

 _Capaz de desempeñar labores de secretario. Juventud, conocimiento del francés,_

 _Preferible si ha vivido en Francia algún tiempo. Novecientos dólares mensuales, comida_

 _Y recamara cómoda, asoleada, apropiada estudio._

Solo faltaba mi nombre. Solo faltaba que las letras más negras y llamativas del aviso informasen: Edward Cullen.

Pero de haber sido así, habría pensado que era una cruel broma del destino. Alguien mofándose de mi mala suerte y mi desgraciada estrella. Dejé una propina modesta sobre el mantel de lino y tomé mi portafolio pensando que algún otro historiador joven ya habría visto aquel anuncio. No me quedaba más que redimirme a mi desafortunado destino.

 _x.x.x_

Al siguiente día, volví al viejo cafetín y ordené el mismo desayuno de siempre. Al encargado, le pedí que me prestara una vez más el periódico y una vez más, el mismo anuncio aparece en la sección de empleos.

 _Se solicita historiador joven. Ordenado._

 _Escrupuloso. Conocedor de la lengua francesa. Conocimiento perfecto, coloquial._

 _Capaz de desempeñar labores de secretario. Juventud, conocimiento del francés,_

 _Preferible si ha vivido en Francia algún tiempo. Mil ochocientos dólares mensuales, comida_

 _Y recamara cómoda, asoleada, apropiada estudio._

Me quedé sorprendido, pensando en que quizá nadie acudió a la entrevista de ayer. Releí una vez más para verificar que no me estaba engañando solo y me sorprendió la dirección de la entrevista: _acuda en persona, no hay teléfono. Calle Donceles, número 589._ Me inquirí internamente si era posible que alguien viviese en la parte más vieja del centro de la ciudad, pero no perdí el tiempo sin escatimar. Pagué la cuenta, tomé un taxi con los últimos cinco dólares de la semana sin importar lo que vendría, porque dentro de mí, estaba seguro que ya tenía asegurado el empleo.

El chofer me saludó de buena gana, le indiqué la dirección y con vasta extrañeza me preguntó dos veces si estaba seguro de sí que quería ir a la parte más vieja de la ciudad. Con algo de molestia, asentí en silencio y el hombre me llevó hasta donde le había indicado.

Cuando salí del auto, una ráfaga de viento frío atravesó mi abrigo. Me estremecí al levantar la vista y darme cuenta que nada de la fachada del edificio que tenía enfrente, podía haber sido restaurado en al menos dos décadas. Busqué con la mirada el número de la casa, y por algún momento creí haberme equivocado de dirección. Saqué de mi bolsillo derecho un pedazo de servilleta, donde había anotado el número y la calle y lo releí dos veces: Donceles número 589. Ahí era, el lugar era el indicado. Miré una vez más hasta encontrarme con aquel número de color cobrizo apenas visible en la entierrada pared. Muy oculto debajo de enredaderas verdes que florecían de entre la humedad de una puerta de madera vieja y fierros oxidados, estaba. Miré con desconfianza el pestillo y una cabeza de perro que simulaba la aldaba donde debía anunciarme. Pasé un trago de saliva enorme y toqué la cabeza, empujando las quijadas del perro tres veces, golpeando la madera anunciando mi llegada. Nadie atendió.

Pensé en marcharme tan pronto como volví a insistir una tercera vez y de pronto, la puerta se había abierto hacia adentro, permitiéndome la entrada.

Miré con desconfianza el interior, mientras un impulso magnético me anclaba hacia aquel lugar. Lo primero que olí fue la humedad. Cuando caminé los primeros pasos, la puerta se cerró de golpe haciéndome saltar levemente sobre mis talones.

—Bendecida sea la casa— saludé—, soy el señor Cullen. Vengo por el trabajo de historiador.

—Bienvenido sea usted— saludó una voz femenina, de timbre bajo y rasposo de entre la vasta oscuridad que enceguecía mis vista—. La señora Favré, lo está esperando. Camine trece pasos hacia enfrente y suba la escalera de caracol. Son veintidós escalones, cuéntelos si quiere. Cuando haya subido, avance hacia la primera puerta y toque. Nadie responderá, pero la señora ya sabrá de su llegada.

—Gracias — respondí con confusión—, pero ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Nadie me respondió. Después de esperar lo que creí suficiente. Obedecí ciegamente aquella voz. Caminé los treces pasos y encontré la famosa escalera. Subí con lentitud, otra vez contando los escalones y llegando hasta el final, encontrándome con un pasillo que apenas se veía a medias, la luz de una vela. Era una puerta café y húmeda. Podía oler incluso el musgo del pasillo, de una especie de jardín en la oscuridad de la entrada de ése lugar.

—Buena tarde— dije tocando—, soy Edward Cullen. Soy el historiador— me presenté.

Nadie respondió de nuevo. Confiado en las palabras de la voz, entré en silencio y abriendo la puerta. Apenas dando unos pasos y, guiados por el resquicio de luz de una ventana rota y un conjunto de velas, con puñados de imágenes religiosas y cruces con cristos sangrientos.

Logré verla cuando di la espalda a ese firmamento de luces devotas. Tropecé al pie de la cama; debía rodearla para acercarme a la cabecera. Allí, esa figura pequeña se perdía en la inmensidad de la cama; al extender la mano no toqué otra mano, sino la piel gruesa, a fieltrada, las orejas de ese objeto que roía con un silencio tenaz y te ofrecía sus ojos rojos: sonreí y acaricié a un conejo que yacía al lado de la mano que, por fin, tocó la mía con unos dedos sin temperatura que se detuvieron largo tiempo sobre mi palma húmeda, la voltearon y acercaron mis dedos abiertos a la almohada de encajes que toqué para alejar mi mano de la otra.

—Edward Cullen. Leí su anuncio.

—Sí, ya se. Perdón no hay asiento.

—Estoy bien. No se preocupe.

—Está bien. Por favor, póngase de perfil. No lo veo bien. Que le dé la luz. Así. Claro.

—Leí su anuncio...

—Claro. Lo leyó. ¿Se siente calificado?— Avez vous fait des etudes? (1)

—A Paris, madame. (2)

—Ah, oui, ga me fait plaisir, toujours, toujours, d'entendre. .. oui. .. vous savez... on etait telle-ment habitue. . . et apres... (3)

Me aparté para que la luz combinada de la plata, la cera y el vidrio dibujara la cofia de seda que debía recoger un pelo muy blanco y enmarcar un rostro casi infantil de tan viejo. Los apretados botones del cuello blanco que subían hasta las orejas ocultas por la cofia, las sabanas y los edredones velaban todo el cuerpo con excepción de los brazos envueltos en un chal de estambre, las manos pálidas que descansaban sobre el vientre: solo podía fijarme en el rostro, hasta que un movimiento del conejo me permitió desviar la mirada y observar con disimulo esas migajas, esas costras de pan regadas sobre los edredones de seda roja, raídos y sin lustre.

—Voy al grano. No me quedan muchos años por delante, señor Cullen, y por ello he preferido violar la costumbre de toda una vida y colocar ese anuncio en el periódico.

—Si, por eso estoy aquí.

—Sí. Entonces acepta.

—Bueno, desearía saber algo más...

—Naturalmente. Es usted curioso.

Ella me sorprendió observando la mesa de noche, los frascos de distinto color, los vasos, las cucharas de aluminio, los cartuchos alineados de píldoras y comprimidos, los demás vasos manchados de líquidos blancuzcos que estaban dispuestos en el suelo, al alcance de la mano de la mujer recostada sobre la cama baja. Entonces me di cuenta de que era una cama apenas elevada sobre el ras del suelo, cuando el conejo saltó y se perdió en la oscuridad.

—Le ofrezco mil ochocientos dólares.

—Sí, eso dice el aviso de hoy.

—Ah, entonces ya salió.

—Sí, ya salió.

—Se trata de los papeles de mi marido, el general Favré. Deben ser ordenados antes de que muera. Deben ser publicados. Lo he decidido hace poco.

—Y el propio general, ¿no se encuentra capacitado para...?

—Murió hace sesenta años, señor. Son sus memorias inconclusas. Deben ser completadas. Antes de que yo muera.

—Pero...

—Yo le informare de todo. Usted aprenderá a redactar en el estilo de mi esposo. Le bastará ordenar y leer los papeles para sentirse fascinado por esa prosa, por esa transparencia, esa, esa...

—Sí, comprendo.

—Saga. Saga. ¿Dónde está? Ici, Saga...

—¿Quién?

—Mi compañía.

—¿El conejo?

—Sí, volverá. Entonces se quedará usted. Su cuarto está arriba. Allí si entra la luz.

—Quizás, señora, sería mejor que no la importunara. Yo puedo seguir viviendo donde siempre y revisar los papeles en mi propia casa...

—Mis condiciones son que viva aquí. No queda mucho tiempo.

—No sé...

—Isabella...

La señora se movió por la primera vez desde que entré a su recamara; al extender otra vez su mano, sentí esa respiración agitada a mi lado y entre la mujer y yo, se extendió otra mano que tocaba los dedos de la anciana. Miré a un lado y la muchacha estaba allí, esa muchacha que no alcanzaba a ver de cuerpo entero porque estaba tan cerca de mí y su aparición fue imprevista, sin ningún ruido —ni siquiera los ruidos que no se escuchan pero que eran reales porque se recordaban inmediatamente, porque a pesar de todo son más fuertes que el silencio que los acompañó—.

—Le dije que regresaría...

—¿Quién?

—Isabella. Mi compañera. Mi sobrina.

—Buenas tardes.

La joven inclinó la cabeza y la anciana, al mismo tiempo que ella, remedó gesto.

—Es el señor Cullen. Va a vivir con nosotras

Me moví unos pasos para que la luz de las veladoras no me cegaran. La muchacha mantuvo los ojos cerrados, las manos cruzadas sobre un muslo: no me miraba. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, como si temiera los fulgores de la recamara. Al fin, pude ver esos ojos de mar que fluían, se hacían espuma, volvían a la calma verde, volvían a inflamarse como una ola: los vi y me repetía que no era cierto, que eran unos hermosos ojos verdes idénticos a todos los hermosos ojos verdes que había conocido o podría conocer. Sin embargo, no me engañaba: esos ojos fluían, se transformaban, como si me hubiesen ofrecido un paisaje que solo yo podía adivinar y desear.

—Sí. Voy a vivir con ustedes.

La anciana sonrió, incluso río con su timbre agudo y dijo que le agradaba mi buena voluntad y que la joven me mostraría mi recamara, mientras pensaba en el sueldo de mil ochocientos dólares, el trabajo que podía ser agradable porque a mí me gustaban las tareas meticulosas de investigación, que excluían el esfuerzo físico, el traslado de un lugar a otro, los encuentros inevitables y molestos con otras personas. Pensé en todo esto al seguir los pasos de la joven —me di cuenta de que no la seguí con la vista, sino con el oído: seguí el susurro de la falda, el crujido de una tafeta— y estaba ansiando, ya, mirar nuevamente esos ojos. Ascendí detrás del ruido, en medio de la oscuridad, sin acostumbrarme aún a las tinieblas: recordé que debían ser cerca de las seis de la tarde y me sorprendió la inundación de luz de mí recamara, cuando la mano de Isabella empujó la puerta —otra puerta sin cerradura— y en seguida se apartó de ella y me dijo:

—Aquí es su cuarto. Lo esperamos a cenar dentro de una hora.

Y se alejó, con ese ruido de tafeta, sin que pudiese haber visto otra vez su rostro.

Después de haberme aseado y haberme fumado dos cigarrillos, sonó una campanilla que anunciaba que la cena estaba lista. A tientas, salí de mi recamara y repetí el mismo paso del conteo de las escaleras y los trece pasos hacia la entrada.

No tuve tiempo de detenerme en el vestíbulo porque Isabella, desde una puerta entreabierta de cristales opacos, me estaba esperando con el candelabro en la mano. Caminé, sonriendo, hacia ella; me detuve al escuchar los maullidos dolorosos de varios gatos —sí, me detengo a escuchar, ya cerca de la mano de Isabella, para cerciorarme de que son varios gatos— y la seguí a la sala: Son los gatos —dijo Isabella—. Hay tanto ratón en esta parte de la ciudad.

Cruzamos el salón: muebles forrados de seda mate, vitrinas donde han sido colocados muñecos de porcelana, relojes musicales, condecoraciones y bolas de cristal; tapetes de diseño persa, cuadros con escenas bucólicas, las cortinas de terciopelo verde corridas. Isabella viste de verde.

—¿Se encuentra cómodo?

—Sí. Pero necesito recoger mis cosas en la casa donde...

—No es necesario. El criado ya fue a buscarlas.

—No se hubieran molestado.

Entré detrás de ella a un comedor antiguo.

—Perdón —dije, observando los dos cubiertos extra, las dos sillas desocupadas— ¿Esperamos a alguien más?

Isabella continúa sirviendo la cena:

—No. La señora Consuelo se siente débil esta noche. No nos acompañara.

—¿La señora Consuelo? ¿Su tía?

—Sí. Le ruega que pase a verla después de la cena.

Comemos en silencio. Bebimos el vino particularmente espeso, y desvíe una y otra vez la mirada para que Isabella no me sorprendiese en esa impudicia hipnótica que no podía controlar. Quería, aún entonces, fijar las facciones de la muchacha en mi mente. Cada vez que desviaba la mirada, lo habría olvidado ya y una urgencia impostergable me obligaba a mirarla de nuevo. Ella mantuvo, como siempre, la mirada baja y yo, al buscar el paquete de cigarrillos en la bolsa del saco, encontré ese llavín, recordé, le dije a Isabella:

—¡Ah! Olvidé que un cajón de mi mesa está cerrado con llave. Allí tengo mis documentos. Y ella murmuró:

—Entonces... ¿quiere usted salir?

Lo dijo como un reproche. Me sentí confundido y alargué la mano con el llavín colgado de un dedo, se lo ofrecí.

—No urge.

Pero ella se apartó del contacto de mis manos, mantuvo las suyas sobre el regazo, al fin levantó la mirada y volví a dudar de mis sentidos, atribuí al vino el aturdimiento, el mareo que me produjeron esos ojos verdes, limpios, brillantes, y me puse de pie, detrás de Isabella, acariciando el respaldo de madera de la silla gótica, sin atreverme a tocar los hombros desnudos de la muchacha, la cabeza que se mantiene inmóvil. Hice un esfuerzo para contenerme, distraje mi atención escuchando el batir imperceptible de otra puerta, a mis espaldas, que debía conducir a la cocina. Tuve, al fin, el valor de acercarme a ella, tomar su mano, abrirla y colocar el llavero, la prenda, sobre esa palma lisa.

La vi apretar el puño, buscar mi mirada, murmurar:

—Gracias... —, se levantó y abandonó de prisa el comedor.

Al terminar aquella extraña reunión y con la mente confundida, volví hasta la cita que la misma Isabella me había marcado con su tía Consuelo. Subí las escaletas una vez más y al tocar la puerta, escuché murmullos detrás de la madera.

—Llega, Ciudad de Dios; suena, trompeta de Gabriel; ¡Ay, pero como tarda en morir el mundo!

Miré a la anciana sobre el suelo, se golpeó el pecho hasta derrumbarse, frente a las imágenes y las veladoras, con un acceso de tos. La tomé de los codos, la conduje dulcemente hacia la cama, me sorprendí del tamaño de la mujer: casi una niña, doblada, corcovada, con la espina dorsal vencida: sabía que, de no ser por mi apoyo, hubiese tenido que regresar a gatas a la cama.

—Perdón... Perdón, señor Cullen... A las viejas solo nos queda... el placer de la devoción.. . Páseme el pañuelo, por favor.

—La señorita Isabella me dijo...

—Sí, exactamente. No quiero que perdamos tiempo... Debe… Debe empezar a trabajar cuanto antes... Gracias...

—Trate usted de descansar.

—Gracias... Tome...

La vieja se llevó las manos al cuello, lo desabotonó, bajó la cabeza para quitarse un listón morado, luido, que me entregaba: pesado, porque una llave de cobre colgaba de la cinta.

—En aquel rincón. . . Abra ese baúl y traiga los papeles que están a la derecha, encima de los demás... amarrados con un cordón amarillo...

—No veo muy bien...

—Ah, sí... Es que yo estoy tan acostumbrada a las tinieblas. A mi derecha...

Caminé y tropecé con el arcón... Es que nos amurallaron, señor Cullen. Han construido alrededor de nosotras, nos han quitado la luz. Han querido obligarme a vender. Muertas, antes. Esta casa está llena de recuerdos para nosotras. Solo muerta me sacaran de aquí... Eso es. Gracias. Puede usted empezar a leer esta parte. Ya le iré entregando las demás. Buenas noches, señor Cullen. Gracias. Mire: su candelabro se ha apagado. Enciéndalo afuera, por favor. No, no, quédese con la llave. Acéptela. Confío en usted.

—Señora... Hay un nido de ratones en aquel rincón...

—¿Ratones? Es que yo nunca voy hasta allá...

—Debería usted traer a los gatos aquí.

—¿Gatos? ¿Cuáles gatos? Buenas noches. Voy a dormir. Estoy fatigada.

—Buenas noches.

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

Me quedé hasta tarde, leyendo las memorias del general Favré y descubrí que su mujer atribuía a un talento inexistente, pensando en que fácilmente, podía mejorar la prosa y dándome cuenta que no son memorias fuera de lo normal, su vida en Francia, alguna que otra visita a México, su íntima amistad con otros generales, y una que otra descripción de su vida en algún lugar de la guerra.

Al despertar, una campana sonó por todo el pasillo anunciando el desayuno. Asomé la cabeza y vislumbré a Isabella caminando con una campana de color negro. Intenté detenerla, pero su paso fue más veloz que el mío.

Comí rápidamente, regresé al vestíbulo, toqué a la puerta de la señora Consuelo. Esa voz débil y aguda me pidió que entrara. Nada habría cambiado. La oscuridad permanente. El fulgor de las veladoras y los milagros de plata.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. ¿Durmió bien?

—Sí. Leí hasta tarde.

La dama agitó una mano, como si deseara alejarme.

—No, no, no. No me adelante su opinión. Trabaje sobre esos papeles y cuando termine le pasare los demás.

—Está bien, señora. ¿Podría visitar el jardín?

—¿Cual jardín, señor Cullen?

—El que está detrás de mi cuarto.

—En esta casa no hay jardín. Perdimos el jardín cuando construyeron alrededor de la casa.

—Pensé que podría trabajar mejor al aire libre.

—En esta casa solo hay ese patio oscuro por donde entro usted. Allí, mi sobrina cultiva algunas plantas de sombra. Pero eso es todo.

—Está bien, señora.

—Deseo descansar todo el día. Pase a verme esta noche.

—Está bien, señora.

Pasé toda aquella tarde trabajando desde mi habitación. Supe que era ya la hora de la cena, porque la campana sonó de nuevo. Al bajar, Isabella ya estaba sentada; esta vez la cabecera la ocupaba la señora Favré, envuelta en su chal y su camisón, tocada con su cofia, agachada sobre el plato. Pero el cuarto cubierto también estaba puesto.

Lo noté de pasada; ya no me preocupaba. Si el precio de mi futura libertad creadora era aceptar todas las manías de esta anciana, podía pagarlo sin dificultad. Traté, mientras la veía sorber la sopa, de calcular su edad. Había un momento en el cual ya no era posible distinguir el paso de los años: la señora Consuelo, desde hace tiempo, había pasado esa frontera. El general no la mencionaba en lo que llevaba leído de las memorias, Pero si el general tenía cuarenta y dos años en el momento de la invasión francesa y murió en 1901, cuarenta años más tarde, habría muerto de ochenta y dos años. Se habría casado con la señora Consuelo después de la derrota de la guerra y el exilio, pero ella habría sido una niña entonces...

Las fechas se me confundieron, porque ya la señora estaba hablando, con ese murmullo agudo, leve, ese chirreo de pájaro; le estaba hablando a Isabella y yo escuchaba, atento a la comida, esa enumeración plana de quejas, dolores, sospechas de enfermedades, más quejas sobre el precio de las medicinas, la humedad de la casa. Quise intervenir en la conversación domestica preguntando por el criado que recogió ayer mis cosas pero al que nunca había visto, el que nunca sirve la mesa: le quería preguntar si, de repente, no me sorprendiera que Isabella, hasta ese momento, no había abierto la boca y comiera con esa fatalidad mecánica, como si esperara un impulso ajeno a ella para tomar la cuchara, el cuchillo, partir los rifiones y llevárselos a la boca. Miré rápidamente de la tía a la sobrina y de la sobrina a la tía, pero la señora Consuelo, en ese instante, detiene todo movimiento y, al mismo tiempo, Isabella deja el cuchillo sobre el plato y permanece inmóvil y recuerdo que, una fracción de segundo antes, la señora Consuelo había hecho lo mismo.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio: yo terminé de comer, ellas inmóviles como estatuas, mirándome comer. Al cabo la señora dice:

—Me he fatigado. No debería comer en la mesa. Ven, Isabella, acompáñame a la recamara.

Cuando me quedé solo, me serví café frío. Comencé a pensar en la hermosa Isabella. Mi hermosa Isabella siempre vestida de verde. Un pensamiento saltó a mi cabeza, pensando en que ella tal vez quería que la salvase de su tía, de ésta monótona vida que llevaba a cuestas por cuidar a una anciana.

Volví a mi cuarto, con la disposición de seguir con el papeleo pero los ojos verdes tímidos me seguían por todos lados. Me desvestí, fracasando en mis tareas.

Caí en el lecho, me dormí pronto y por primera vez en muchos años soñé, soñé una sola cosa, soñé esa mano descarnada que avanzaba hacia mí con la campana en la mano, gritando que me alejara, que se alejaran todos, y cuando el rostro de ojos vaciados se acercó al mío, desperté con un grito mudo, sudando, y sentí esas manos que acariciaban mi rostro y mi cabello, esos labios que murmuraban con la voz más baja, me consolaban, me pedían calma y cariño. Alargué mis propias manos para encontrar el otro cuerpo, desnudo, que entonces agitó levemente el llavín que reconocí, y con él a la mujer que se recostó encima de mí, me besó, me recorrió el cuerpo entero con besos. No pude verla en la oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas, pero olí en su cabello el perfume de las plantas del patio, sentí en sus brazos la piel más suave y ansiosa, toqué en sus senos la flor entrelazada de las venas sensibles, volví a besarla y no le pedí palabras.

Al separarme, agotado, de su abrazo, escuché su primer murmullo: "Eres mi esposo". Yo asentí: ella me dijo que amanecía; se despidió diciendo que me esperaba esa noche en su recamara. Yo volví a asentir, antes de caer dormido, aliviado, ligero, vaciado de placer, reteniendo en las yemas de los dedos el cuerpo de Isabella, su temblor, su entrega: la niña Isabella.

Me costó trabajo despertar. Los nudillos tocaron varias veces y me levanté de la cama pesadamente, gruñendo: Isabella, del otro lado de la puerta, me dijo que no abriese: la señora Consuelo quiere hablar contigo; te espera en su recamara.

Entramos diez minutos después al santuario de la viuda. Arropada, parapetada contra los almohadones de encaje: me acerqué a la figura inmóvil, a sus ojos cerrados detrás de los párpados colgantes, arrugados, blanquecinos: vi esas arrugas abolsadas de los pómulos, ese cansancio total de la piel.

Sin abrir los ojos, me dijo:

—¿Trae usted la llave?

—Si... Creo que sí. Si, aquí esta.

—Puede leer el segundo folio. En el mismo lugar, con la cinta azul.

Caminé, esta vez con asco, hacia ese arcón alrededor del cual pululaban las ratas, asomaban sus ojillos brillantes entre las tablas podridas del piso, correteaban hacia los hoyos abiertos en el muro escarapelado. Abrí el arcón y retiré la segunda colección de papeles.

—Puede usted seguir trabajando.

Le di la espalda. Caminé hacia la puerta. Salí de la recamara. En el vestíbulo, apreté los dientes. ¿Por qué no tuve el valor de decirle que amaba a la joven? ¿Por qué no entraba y le decía, de una vez, que pensaba llevarme a Isabella conmigo cuando terminase el trabajo? Avancé de nuevo hacia la puerta; la empujé dudando aún, y por el resquicio vi a la señora Consuelo de pie, erguida, transformada, con esa túnica entre los brazos: esa túnica azul con botones de oro, charreteras rojas, brillantes insignias de águila coronada, esa túnica que la anciana mordisqueaba ferozmente, besaba con ternura, se colocaba sobre los hombros para girar en un paso de danza tambaleante. Cerré la puerta.

" _Si: tenia quince años cuando la conocí…"_ —leí en el segundo folio de las memorias—: _elle avail quinze ans lorsque je I'ai connue et, si j'ose le dire, ce sontses yeux verts qui ont fait ma perdition_ (4): los ojos verdes de Consuelo, que tenia quince años en 1867, cuando el general Favré se caso con ella y la llevó a vivir a Paris, al exilio. " _Ma jeune poupee"_ (5), escribió el general en sus momentos de inspiración, "ma jeune poupee aux yeux verts; je fai comblee d'amour" (6): describió la casa en la que vivieron, los paseos, los bailes, los carruajes, el mundo del Segundo Imperio; sin gran relieve, ciertamente. " _J'ai meme supporte ta haine des chats, moi qu'aimais tellement les jolies betes_..." (7)

Un día la encontró, abierta de piernas, con la crinolina levantada por delante, martirizando a un gato y no supo llamarle la atención porque le pareció que " _faisais qa d'une faqon si innocent, par pur enfantillage"_ (8); e incluso lo excito el hecho, de manera que esa noche la amo, si le daba crédito a mi lectura, con una pasión hiperbólica _, "parce que tu m'avals dit que torturer les chats etait ta maniere a toi de rendre notre amour favorable, par un sacrifice symbolique…"_ (9)

Habré calculado: la señora Consuelo tendría hoy ciento nueve años… Cerré el folio. Cuarenta y nueve al morir su esposo. " _Tu sais si bien t'habiller, ma douce Consuelo, toujours drappe dans des velours verts, verts comme tes yeux. Je pense que tu seras toujours belle, meme dans cent ans." (10) :_ Siempre vestida de verde. Siempre hermosa, incluso dentro de cien años.

" _Tu es si fiere de ta beaute; que ne ferais-tu pas pour rester toujours jeune?"_ (11)

Sé al cerrar de nuevo el folio, que por eso vivía Isabella en esta casa: para perpetuar la ilusión de juventud y belleza de la pobre anciana enloquecida. Isabella, encerrada como un espejo, como un icono más de ese muro religioso, cuajado de milagros, corazones preservados, demonios y santos imaginados.

Arrojé los papeles a un lado y descendí, sospechando el único lugar donde Isabella podría estar en las mañanas: el lugar que le habría asignado esta vieja avara. Mi horror más grande fue que al encontrar la cocina, encontré a la vieja degollando a un macho cabrío. Retrocedí al ver a Isabella haciendo lo mismo y corrí a mi recamara, pensando que esa anciana estaba loca.

Al anochecer, me aseguré de que la viuda no me oyese. Entré a la recamara de Isabella.

Isabella vestida de verde, con esa bata de tafeta por donde asomaban, al avanzar hacia mí la mujer, los muslos color de luna: la mujer, repetiré al tenerla cerca, la mujer, no la muchacha de ayer: la muchacha de ayer —cuando toqué sus dedos, su talle— no podía tener más de veinte años; la mujer de hoy —y acaricié su pelo negro, suelto, su mejilla pálida— parecía de cuarenta: algo se había endurecido, entre ayer y hoy, alrededor de los ojos verdes; el rojo de los labios se había oscurecido fuera de su forma antigua, como si quisiera fijarse en una mueca alegre, en una sonrisa turbia: como si alternara, a semejanza de esa planta del patio, el sabor de la miel y el de la amargura. No tenía tiempo de pensar más:

—Siéntate en la cama, Edward.

—Sí.

—Vamos a jugar. Tú no hagas nada. Déjame hacerlo todo a mí.

Sentado en la cama, traté de distinguir el origen de esa luz difusa, opalina, que apenas me permitía separar los objetos, la presencia de Isabella, de la atmósfera dorada que los envolvía. Ella me habría visto mirando hacia arriba, buscando ese origen. Por la voz, supe que estaba arrodillada frente a mí:

—El cielo no es alto ni bajo. Esta encima y debajo de nosotros al mismo tiempo.

Caí sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella, sobre sus brazos abiertos, extendidos de un extremo al otro de la cama, igual que el Cristo negro que colgaba del muro con su faldón de seda escarlata, sus rodillas abiertas, su costado herido, su corona de brezos montada sobre la peluca negra, enmarañada, entreverada con lentejuela de plata. Isabella se abrió como un altar.

Murmuré el nombre de Isabella al oído de Isabella. Sentí los brazos llenos de la mujer contra mi espalda. Escuché su voz tibia en mi oreja:

—¿Me querrás siempre?

—Siempre, Isabella, te amare para siempre.

—¿Siempre? ¿Me lo juras?

—Te lo juro.

—¿Aunque envejezca? ¿Aunque pierda mi belleza? ¿Aunque tenga el pelo blanco?

—Siempre, mi amor, siempre.

—¿Aunque muera, Edward? ¿Me amaras siempre, aunque muera?

—Siempre, siempre. Te lo juro. Nadie puede separarme de ti.

—Ven, Edward, ven...

* * *

Busqué, al despertar, la espalda de Isabella y solo toqué esa almohada, caliente aún, y las sábanas blancas que me envolvían.

Murmuré de nuevo su nombre.

Abrí los ojos: la vi sonriendo, de pie, al pie de la cama, pero sin mirarme. La vi caminar lentamente hacia ese rincón de la recamara, sentarse en el suelo, colocar los brazos sobre las rodillas negras que emergían de la oscuridad que traté de penetrar, acarició la mano arrugada que se adelantaba del fondo de la oscuridad cada vez más clara: a los pies de la anciana señora Consuelo, que estaba sentada en ese sillón que noté por primera vez: la señora Consuelo que me sonrío, cabeceando, que me sonrió junto con Isabella que movía la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la vieja: las dos me sonrieron, me agradecieron. Recostado, sin voluntad, pensé que la vieja había estado todo el tiempo en la recamara; recordaba sus movimientos, su voz, su danza, por más que me dijese que no había estado allí.

Las dos se levantaron a un tiempo, Consuelo de la silla, Isabella del piso. Las dos me dieron la espalda, caminaron pausadamente hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la recamara de la anciana, pasaron juntas al cuarto donde temblaban las luces colocadas frente a las imágenes, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas, me dejaron dormir en la cama de Isabella.

Al despertar, la campana se paseaba a lo largo del corredor, advirtiéndome que el desayuno estaba listo. Caminé, con el pecho desnudo, a la puerta: al abrirla, me encontré a Isabella: será Isabella, porque vestía la tafeta verde de siempre, aunque un velo verdoso ocultaba sus facciones. Tomé con la mano la muñeca de la mujer, esa muñeca delgada, que temblaba...

—El desayuno está listo.— me dijo con la voz más baja que jamás había escuchado...

—Isabella. Basta ya de engaños.

—¿Engaños?

—Dime si la señora Consuelo te impide salir, hacer tu vida; ¿por qué ha de estar presente cuando tú y yo?; dime que te irás conmigo en cuanto...

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—Afuera, al mundo. A vivir juntos. No puedes sentirte encadenada para siempre a tu tía... ¿Por qué esa devoción? ¿Tanto la quieres?

—Quererla...

—Si, ¿Por qué te has de sacrificar así?

—¿Quererla? Ella me quiere a mí. Ella se sacrifica por mí.

—Pero es una mujer vieja, casi un cadáver; tú no puedes...

—Ella tiene más vida que yo. Sí, es vieja, es repulsiva… Edward, no quiero volver... no quiero ser como ella. . . otra...

—Trata de enterrarte en vida. Tienes que renacer, Isabella. ..

—Hay que morir antes de renacer. No. No entiendes. Olvida, Edward tenme confianza.

—Si me explicaras...

—Tenme confianza. Ella va a salir hoy todo el día...

—¿Ella?

—Sí, la otra.

—¿Va a salir? Pero si nunca.

—Si, a veces sale. Hace un gran esfuerzo y sale. Hoy va a salir. Todo el día... Tú y yo podemos...

—¿irnos?

—Si quieres...

—No, quizás todavía no. Estoy contratado para un trabajo. Cuando termine el trabajo, entonces sí...

—Ah, sí. Ella va a salir todo el día. Podemos hacer algo...

—¿Qué?

—Te espero esta noche en la recamara de mi tía. Te espero como siempre.

Esa misma mañana en el desayuno y sin Isabella alrededor, la señora Consuelo me dio un mensaje.

—Hoy no estaré en la casa, señor Cullen. Confío en su trabajo. Adelante usted. Las memorias de mi esposo deben ser publicadas.

Cuando ella se había marchado, portando un vestido de novia viejo, amarillo y arraigado, busqué en mi bolsillo delantero la llave del baúl. Era tiempo ya de saber qué era lo que ocultaba la anciana en torno de su sobrina. Subí las escaleras a paso decidido esperando no encontrarme a nadie en el camino. Me recargué en la puerta, tratando de escuchar si había alguien tras ella que me dijera que debía alejarme de los aposentos de la viuda.

Caminé hasta el baúl colocado en el rincón; pisé la cola de una de esas ratas que chilló, se escapó de la opresión de mi suela, corrió a dar aviso a las demás ratas cuando mi mano acercó la llave de cobre a la chapa pesada, enmohecida, que rechinó cuando introduje la llave, aparté el candado, levanté la tapa y escuché el ruido de los goznes enmohecidos. Sustraje el tercer folio —cinta roja— de las memorias y al levantarlo encontré esas fotografías viejas, duras, comidas de los bordes, que también tomé, sin verlas, apretando todo el tesoro contra mi pecho, huyendo sigilosamente, sin cerrar siquiera el baúl, olvidando el hambre de las ratas, para traspasar el umbral, cerré la puerta, me recargué contra la pared del vestíbulo, respiré normalmente, y subí a mi cuarto.

Allí leí los nuevos papeles, la continuación, las fechas de un siglo en agonía.

Las hojas amarillas se quebraron bajo mi tacto; ya no las respetaba, ya solo buscaba la nueva aparición de la mujer de ojos verdes: "Se por qué lloras a veces, Consuelo. No te he podido dar hijos, a ti, que irradias la vida…"

Y después: "Consuelo, no tientes a Dios. Debemos conformarnos. ¿No te basta mi cariño? Yo sé que me amas; lo siento. No te pido conformidad, porque ello sería ofenderte. Te pido, tan solo, que veas en ese gran amor que dices tenerme algo suficiente, algo que pueda llenarnos a los dos sin necesidad de recurrir a la imaginación enfermiza…"

Y en otra página: "Le advertí a Consuelo que esos brebajes no sirven para nada. Ella insiste en cultivar sus propias plantas en el jardín. Dice que no se engaña. Las hierbas no la fertilizaran en el cuerpo, pero si en el alma..."

Más tarde: "La encontré delirante, abrazada a la almohada. Gritaba: 'Si, sí, sí, he podido: la he encarnado; puedo convocarla, puedo darle vida con mi vida'. Tuve que llamar al médico. Me dijo que no podría calmarla, precisamente porque ella estaba bajo el efecto de narcóticos, no de excitantes…"

Y al fin: "Hoy la descubrí, en la madrugada, caminando sola y descalza a lo largo de los pasillos. Quise detenerla. Pasó sin mirarme, pero sus palabras iban dirigidas a mí. 'No me detengas —dijo—; voy hacia mi juventud, mi juventud viene hacia mí. Entra ya, está en el jardín, ya llega'… Consuelo, pobre Consuelo… Consuelo, también el demonio fue un ángel, antes..."

No había más. Allí terminaban las memorias del general Favré: "Consuelo, le demon aussi etait un ange, avant..."(12)

Y detrás de la última hoja, los retratos. El retrato de ese caballero anciano, vestido de militar: la vieja fotografía con las letras en una esquina: Moulin, Photographe, 35 Boulevard Haussmann y la fecha 1894. Y la fotografía de Isabella: de Isabella con sus ojos verdes, su pelo negro recogido en bucles, reclinada sobre esa columna dórica, con el paisaje pintado al fondo: el paisaje de Lorelei en el Rin, el traje abotonado hasta el cuello, el pañuelo en una mano, el polisón: Isabella y la fecha 1876, escrita con tinta blanca y detrás, sobre el cartón doblado del daguerrotipo, esa letra de araña: _Fait pour notre dixieme anniversaire (13)_ y la firma, con la misma letra, Consuelo Favré. Vi, en la tercera foto, a Isabella en compañía del viejo, ahora vestido de paisano, sentados ambos en una banca, en un jardín.

La foto se había borrado un poco: Isabella no se veía tan joven como en la primera fotografía, pero era ella, era él, era... era yo.

Pegué esas fotografías a mis ojos, las levanté hacia el tragaluz: tapé con una mano la barba blanca del general Favré, lo imaginé con el pelo negro y siempre me encontraba, borrado, perdido, olvidado, pero yo, yo, yo.

La cabeza me dio vueltas, me recargué sobre la almohada y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que la noche había caído.

Ya no esperé más. Ya no consulté mi reloj. Descendí rápidamente los peldaños que me alejaban de esa celda donde habrían quedado regados los viejos papeles, los daguerrotipos desteñidos; descendí al pasillo, me detuve frente a la puerta de la señora Consuelo, escuché mi propia voz, sorda, transformada después de tantas horas de silencio:

—Isabella...

Repetí: —Isabella. . .

Entré a la recamara. Las luces de las veladoras se habían extinguido. Recordé que la vieja había estado ausente todo el día y que la cera se habría consumido, sin la atención de esa mujer devota. Avancé en la oscuridad, hacia la cama. Repetí:

—Isabella…

Y escuché el leve crujido de la tafeta sobre los edredones, la segunda respiración que acompañaba la mía: alargué la mano para tocar la bata verde de Isabella; escucharas su voz...

—No... No me toques... Acuéstate a mi lado...

Toqué el filo de la cama, levanté las piernas y permanecí inmóvil, recostado. No pude evitar un temblor:

—Ella puede regresar en cualquier momento...

—Ella ya no regresara.

—¿Nunca?

—Estoy agotada. Ella ya se agotó. Nunca he podido mantenerla a mi lado más de tres días.

—Isabella...

Quise acercar mi mano a los senos de Isabella. Ella me dio la espalda: lo supe por la nueva distancia de su voz.

—No... No me toques...

—Isabella... Te amo

—Sí, me amas. Me amarás siempre, dijiste ayer...

—Te amaré siempre. No puedo vivir sin tus besos, sin tu cuerpo.

—Bésame el rostro; solo el rostro.

Acerqué mis labios a la cabeza reclinada junto a la mía, acaricie otra vez el pelo largo de Isabella: tomé violentamente a la mujer endeble por los hombros, sin escuchar su queja aguda; le arranqué la bata de tafeta, la abracé, la sentí desnuda, pequeña y perdida en mi abrazo, sin fuerzas, no hice caso de su resistencia gemida, de su llanto impotente, besé la piel del rostro sin pensar, sin distinguir: toqué esos senos flácidos cuando la luz penetró suavemente y me sorprendió, me obligó a apartar la cara, buscar la rendija del muro por donde comenzaba a entrar la luz de luna, ese resquicio abierto por los ratones, ese ojo de la pared que dejaba filtrar la luz plateada que caía sobre el pelo blanco de Isabella, sobre el rostro desgajado, compuesto de capas de cebolla, pálido, seco y arrugado como una ciruela cocida: aparté mis labios de los labios sin carne que había estado besando, de las encías sin dientes que se abrieron ante mí: vi bajo la luz de la luna el cuerpo desnudo de la vieja, de la señora Consuelo, flojo, rasgado, pequeño y antiguo, temblando ligeramente porque yo la había tocado, yo la amaba, yo había regresado también...

Hundí mi cabeza, mis ojos abiertos, en el pelo plateado de Consuelo, la mujer que volvió a abrazarme cuando la luna pasó, tea tapada por las nubes, nos ocultó a ambos, se llevó en el aire, por algún tiempo, la memoria de la juventud, la memoria encarnada.

Y entonces me di cuenta de la realidad, mi dulce Isabella siempre vestida de verde, con ojos color de mar, había muerto hace años. No era la eterna jovencita esposa del general Favré, porque él era yo, después de varias vidas. Nunca había descansado su alma, pero su cuerpo se había marchitado. ¿Me había estado esperando a mí? ¿Mi dulce Isabella jamás moriría? Su aliento frío besó mi cuello, al par que cerraba los ojos. "Hermosa aún después de cien años", y antes de clavar sus caninos en mi blanda piel, ella susurró:

—Volverá, Edward, la traeremos juntos. Deja que recupere fuerzas y la haré regresar. Y esta vez, tú estarás conmigo para siempre.

 _ **Traducciones del francés al español, (lo intenté lo más literal posible):**_

(1) ¿Has hecho algún estudio?

(2) En París, señora.

(3) Ah, sí, sí. Es un gran placer escuchar. Ya sabe, es una unificación acostumbrarse.

(4) Tenía quince años cuando la conocí y me atrevería a decir que esos ojos verdes, eran mi perdición.

(5) Mi joven muñeca.

(6) Mi joven muñeca de ojos verdes, usted me llena de amor.

(7) Incluso me llevo a sus gatos de odio (…)

(8) Haciendo como un acto tan inocente, con infantilismo puro.

(9) Porque usted dijo que torturar a esos gatos, era su manera de decir que me amas, que era a nuestro favor, por un sacrificio simbólico.

(10) Usted sabe tan bien vestir , dulce Consuelo , siempre vestida de terciopelo verde, verde como sus ojos . Creo que siempre será hermosa, incluso dentro de cien años

(11) Eres tú tan orgullosa de tu belleza, ¿Qué no harías para mantenerte siempre joven?

(12) Consuelo, también el demonio fue un ángel, antes.

(13) Por nuestro décimo aniversario.


End file.
